Snow Black
by elemental peachie
Summary: ok people, u can read the twisted story of Snow White. Please just read i dont want to explain.
1. Unce upon a time

Chapter One

Every story I've ever heard always starts with "once upon a time." Well, that's a normal fairy tale, this however, is not. So as warning if you don't like old fairy tales having there own little twist, than go to a different story, for that is what you're going to get if you keep on reading. So yea, keep reading if you dare....actually, I don't think you'd take to offensive.

It was a casually Friday after school, and she was walking home. Who, you ask? Snow Black is what they called her, for her skin was as white as snow, but she always wore all black and chains. Her real name was Summer Kith, but back to the story.

She was walking slowly into her house and there was her step-mom, lying there on the couch. She gently closed the door and went up to her room. She hates her step-mom with every passion. The only reason why she adopted Snow Black was because she couldn't have a child of her own. She would always force her to join stupid beauty contest, but, in the words of Kitty (her step-mom) "Your to strange and ugly, I totally give up on you."

Anyways, she had gotten to her desk to do her homework, when she saw a list of things to clean. It read "Summer, clean the living room, the kitchen, and the bathroom. Think of it this way, at least you're good for something." No please and no thank you, as usually. Snow Black never let this bug her, though. She didn't mind it, she loved to clean, and it was a stress reliever. And she did not want to go to the shrink again.

So, she headed down stairs to the kitchen, to clean, when all of a sudden she over heard Kitty and her agent talking.

"What do you mean I'm not fair enough to be in the contest?" Kitty yelled with all her might.

"As in your old and a has been, now Summer on the other hand, she's perfect. She has her own look and is nice to everyone. Also she's the most gorgeous girl in this town, if anyone actually new about looks in this town." The agent had said. Snow Black couldn't believe her ears.

"She was beautiful? Yeah right." She thought.

This got Kitty really mad, so she acted like the brat she was and kicked her agent out. She walked into the kitchen much stressed and almost ready to cry. She turned to Snow Black; "You little bitch!" she started screaming, "You ruined me. All they want is you now! Well, go to your room for the rest of the weekend, I'll figure out what to do with you later as punishment!"

And that's exactly what Snow Black did without a word and so lifeless, you'd think she was a ghost.

"What am I suppose to do with her! She's not at all pretty or fair!" Kitty whispered to herself. She went back and forth till she figured out a plan. A most wicked plan indeed.


	2. The Dance

Snow Black was just sitting around reading a book when she caught the eye of some guy watching her. She just shrugged it off and went back to her book. Before she knew it, he was right in front of her.

"Hi," he said trying to smile.

"Hi," Snow Black said with no smile.

It was quite silent for a few minutes until he spoke, "My names Josh," which seems like a typical name, but it didn't suite him at all. He wore all black, and had pale skin with freckles. He also wore all black. He had jet black hair.

"I'm Snow Black," she answered, he stuck out his hand and they shook. The talked for nearly ten minutes till the bell rang.

"I'm sorry," she began, "I've got to go."

She started heading off when he called out, "There's a dance tonight, downtown, at the warehouse. Would you like to go?" Then, a smile spread across her face and nodded. They decided he would pick her up and seven.

Snow Black practically ran all the way home. She came home and Kitty saw her smirk.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Mom, may I please go to a costume party tonight?" pleaded Snow Black.

"Yes," Kitty thought to herself, "This would be perfect."

"Where and what time?" Kitty asked out loud.

"Well, I'll be picked up at seven and it's at the warehouse down stairs."

"Ok, be back by twelve," Kitty smiled evilly, but Snow Black was too excited to notice.

Kitty slowly walked up the stairs into her own room, got her cell phone out, and dialed a number.

"Hello," she said on the other line, "I'd like you do a job for me. Yes, the one I was talking about early. Don't chicken out on me. Do it or I'll ruin you forever. That's a good boy." She hung up the phone. Everything's going as planned."

Mean while, in the other room Snow Black was in there getting ready, "My first crush. This is going to be great!"

It was seven o'clock and Snow Black was ready. She came down stairs wearing a Snow White gown, but much darker with chocker. She kissed her mom good bye and headed out. What she didn't know was this would be the start of her terrible adventure.

She was at the warehouse, and she was getting nervous, and Josh could tell. He put his hand on her shoulder for reassurance. They headed in together and she was in for a surprise. Everyone kept telling her she looked great. She was having a really good time. She's dance with Josh's friends during fast songs, but during the slow ones, she'd just set and watch. That is until Josh came by.

"Hey would you, I mean, if you wouldn't mind," he tried saying while blushing which you could tell from his pale skin.

"Are you trying to ask me to dance with you?" asked Snow Black with hope in her eyes. He nodded and they headed out for the dance floor.

"So, this is what it's like to be in love?" she thought to herself, swaying herself to the music. They were having a really great time.

Up in the pillars though, was the guy from the phone call with Kitty. He has a long pony tail, with blonde hair. You really couldn't tell any other feature, though.

Josh looked up and saw him, pointing a gun at Snow Black. He moved her away, just in time. The place went nuts. Snow Black knew she had to get out of there. She really wanted to say good bye to Josh, but she couldn't. She ran out crying, with tears full of hate and disappointment. She knew who tried to kill her. She also knew, she could never go back home to her mom, for she would surely bring death to her, is she did.


	3. Seven really different people

It was still dark, around 2:30, and Snow Black was just now getting over shock. She knew she couldn't go back; her mom would surely kill her. She needed a place to stay, but she was only sixteen, the police would surely bring her back. She couldn't prove Kitty was insane, she needed to find someone that would help her, or a place that's livable.

She walked around till she found this old ware house. She went in and saw glasses and food and beds. She couldn't believe her luck! She practically jumped for joy. The thing is, it was three in the morning and she was still very tired. So, she took a bed and fell asleep. What she didn't know was that placed belong to seven out of the ordinary people.

"Leave me alone!" screamed the shortest of the bunch, with spiky blue hair.

"Oh come on, smile Grump," she said, with long pink hair.

"There's no point in smiling, were all going to die soon anyway," said the one that looked the most depressed.

They all walked into the warehouse, all seven of them. They went to there bed room and found Snow Black there, lying fast asleep.

"What should we do?" asked the perky one.

"I say we kick her out," said the grumpy one.

"We can't do that. She looks like she came from that one costume party," said the one who seemed nervous.

Than the crossed eyed one came and looked at her and screamed in her ear in a retard speech, "Get up."

Snow Black was startled at this and watches every single one of them. It took her some time to finally ask, "I'm sorry am I intruding?"

"Yes," said the grumpy one

"Of course not," said the perky one.

"Don't listen to old grump, what's your name?" asked the depressed one.

"Well, my real name is Summer, but I'd like It if you called me Snow Black," she said still a little confused, "Who are you?"

"Well, we don't like to use are real names either, so well just do role call. Perky" she smiled brightly.

"Grumpy," he mumbled.

"Depression," she said almost emotionless.

"Polar," he smiled, than almost instantly, he began to cry, "The world hates me!"

"Addictive, do you have a smoke on you?" he asked shaking.

"I'm sorry I don't smoke," she said with a weird look on her face.

"Susidie."

"How many times have you attempted?" Snow Black asked.

"It would be easier to ask how many times he hasn't attempted," said Perky.

The last one just stood there drooling, he was keeping a close eye on his finger.

"Is he going to be alright?" she asked pointing at the crossed eyed one.

"Oh, he's the one who woke you up, we just call him Tardy," said Perky.

"So, you all live here?" asked Snow Black getting up.

"NO! We just walk into other people's home, that just happen to have our names all over," sarcastically said Polar. This startled Snow Black because he was just crying on Depression's shoulder a second ago, "Of course we live here!"

"Do you have anywhere to go? Are you eighteen and you parents kicked you out?" asked Perky.

"No," said Snow Black turning away, "Actually, my step-mom hired someone to try to kill me. At the costume party, I'm pretty sure news has spread around by now."

"You're the one who was the girl who was the target!?" asked Addictive with shock.

Snow Black only nodded.

"Well, we can't just kick her out now," said Susidie.

"That's right, how old are you?" Perky asked.

"Sixteen," she answered.

"Youngest of the bunch!" screamed Perky, "I started this when I was eighteen. I had ran away and I met Tardy, who couldn't go back home. Now were both twenty-one. Than, a year later we met Depression, who was eighteen. About four months after that, we found everyone else. This is sort of a home for people who didn't have one before.

"Well, I really hope I can adjust. When I worry, I clean. Will you let me clean?" asked Snow Black.

"You want to clean?" asked Depression actually looking a bit happy, oh wait that was a twitch.

"Than please do!" commented Perky, "This place is a dump."

Back at Kitty's house, the man with the pony tail had come and given Kitty, what looked like Snow Black's heart.

"Now, may I have my five-hundred bucks?" he asked, in a rush to get out of there as fast as he could.

Kitty looked at the heart very closely, she looked like she was about to burst, "This is not her heat! It's a heart to a pig! Did you think you could fool me?" Than she took at a gun and shot him.

"That will have to teach him to cheat me," than she went to her basement to form another plan.

She went to an old trunk and took out an old mirror, "Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who's the fairest one of all?" Than in the mirror, laid the face of Snow Black.

This made Kitty so made; she threw the mirror at the wall breaking it.

"That girl will be the death me, I need her dead! Better do it myself," and with that she went to an old drawer took out some glasses and a cape. Who knows what she was planning to do. Though, you probably get the idea if you know the true story of Snow White.

soooo what do you think of it so far? r&r would b nice.


	4. Missing love

It was earlier that day, and it was raining, and Snow Black was getting to know each and everyone of them. Her favorite, was Polar, she just couldn't help but laugh at his mood changes. She thought Depression's stories and poems are absolutely beautiful. The only one that really had a problem was grumpy.

Snow Black was doing the dishes when all of sudden Addictive came running in screaming.

"I need my smokes! Give them to me!" he screamed with all his might.

"I thought you said you were going to quit?" asked Polar concern, "You really need to quit."

"I know," he said beginning to cry, "But I can't help it."

"Oh, please! Don't tell me that!" screamed Polar really mad now.

This is what usually goes on in the warehouse. Snow Black loved it; she loved the fact that everyone was themselves. She couldn't have been happier.

"Well, I got to go to work," cried out Depression as loud as she could, which is very loud.

Everyone cried out ok, and she was out. When she got to the store, she put on her apron. Tried up her hair, and went to the box room. Then all of sudden, Josh came in, and put on his apron, looking more depressed then Depression. Depression may be always depressed, but she is also very caring, so she asked him what's wrong.

"Nothing," he said trying to smile, but wasn't succeeding.

"I really think something's wrong. Please tell me, it might help me get my mind of things."

"Well, you remember that costume party, near here, and there was a shooting. Well, the gun was aimed at the girl I was with."

"Who was the girl?"

"Well, her real name is Summer, but everyone calls her Snow Black." This made Depression's eyes light up and for the first time in her life, she felt a little happiness.

"I know Snow Black," she said with a tiny, microscopic smile, "She's living with me and the gang."

"I need to go see her!" he jumped up with hope.

"Not a good idea," she said, with a frown again, "She needs time to think, so please don't come till she's ready to see old friends." He agreed and they went back to work.

Snow Black couldn't get her mind off Josh all day. She missed him so much, but she was afraid if she left her new home, her mother would find her and kill her, but she wanted so much to find him.

Perky could tell something was wrong, because Snow Black was cleaning more than she bargained for. She came up to Snow Black and asked what's wrong.

"Just missing an old friend," she said, not even trying to smile.

"Who?" Perky asked with a curious eye.

"Josh is his name, though after the shooting, I wouldn't even want to be around me."

"Not true, your one of the sweetest person I know," said by Polar, than all of sudden, he's sweet face turned into tears, "Though, no one likes me because of my condition!"

Snow Black gave him a hug. Tardy, having no idea what's going on, gave Polar a hug, too. Everyone laughed.

Depression came home, looking more depressed than usual. She grabbed Perky by the arm and led her to the bedroom.

"Get out!" screamed Grumpy, "I'm in here tonight."

"This will only take a few minutes," what, seemed like a plead from Depression.

Grumpy has always liked Depression so, she got out.

"I need your help with something," they said at the same time.

"You first," said Perky.

"You know, my friend Josh from work?" she started, "Well, he's madly in love with Snow Black!"

"That's what I was going to tell you, except vise versa, she's madly in love with him."

"The thing is, her step mom is still out there. The police haven't caught the guy with the gun."

"Why not bring him here?" Perky asked confused.

"Well, is Snow Black ready to see other people?"

"Of course, other people besides us can do her some good."

So, it was decided, in a couple of days, Depression will bring Josh over, and Snow Black shall be happy again. Let's only hope no one ruins the plan.

Back at Kitty's basement, Kitty was done sewing her costume. She just got done brewing up some make-up.

"Perfect, nothing can ruin this plan, all I need is to apply make-up to make me look old," she was about to apply the make-up she made, but stopped, "Oops, that's not for me, it's for my precious daughter. I'll I need now is to find were she is."


	5. Betrayal

Addictive was walking home from his job the next day, shaking and acting very suspicious. Earlier that day, some woman had over heard to things. 1-he needed his smokes, and 2- about Snow Black.

He turned the corner to the alleyway. He looked around, there he saw the woman, in all black, a hood covering her face.

"You know were Snow Black?" she said getting very annoyed because Addictive was looking around.

"Give me the goods first," he said in a shaky voice.

"Tell me or you won't get anything extra," she said almost sweetly.

"Fine," going through his pocket trying to find the address thinking this was a bad idea, "Here you go. Now give me!"

The woman threw him the case of bee and the smokes. He ran away, lighting one on the way.

"Well, that was easy," the woman took off her hood, and it was Kitty, how many people guessed that one. She turned and walked back home smiling.

When she got home, she went straight to the basement; she looked at her mirror and started to cry, "She was all I had. I know she wasn't my real daughter, but I loved her so much." Than, as fast as Polar, she changed her attitude and laughed an evil laugh.

"Tomorrow," she said, "Will be the day I will be the fairest in the land."

I know short chapter….really short chapter, but I will like to take this time, to ask if I should make any other stories like this one, maybe not with a modern, but something with a twist? Please tell me in review thanks


	6. Bright Red Lipstick

Addictive was walking home from his job the next day, shaking and acting very suspicious. Earlier that day, some woman had over heard to things. 1-he needed his smokes, and 2- about Snow Black.

He turned the corner to the alleyway. He looked around, there he saw the woman, in all black, a hood covering her face.

"You know were Snow Black?" she said getting very annoyed because Addictive was looking around.

"Give me the goods first," he said in a shaky voice.

"Tell me or you won't get anything extra," she said almost sweetly.

"Fine," going through his pocket trying to find the address thinking this was a bad idea, "Here you go. Now give me!"

The woman threw him the case of bee and the smokes. He ran away, lighting one on the way.

"Well, that was easy," the woman took off her hood, and it was Kitty, how many people guessed that one. She turned and walked back home smiling.

When she got home, she went straight to the basement; she looked at her mirror and started to cry, "She was all I had. I know she wasn't my real daughter, but I loved her so much." Than, as fast as Polar, she changed her attitude and laughed an evil laugh.

"Tomorrow," she said, "Will be the day I will be the fairest in the land."

I know short chapter....really short chapter, but I will like to take this time, to ask if I should make any other stories like this one, maybe not with a modern, but something with a twist? Please tell me in review thanks

It was the very next day, and Perky seemed especially perky today. She couldn't help but smile. Just looking at her, Snow Black could tell she was up to something.

"What are you up to?" she asked looking at her carefully.

"Nothing," she lied, "My condition is just getting worse."

Perky ran to Depression, who actually seemed kind of happy today, and looked around making sure Snow Black wasn't coming.

"Is he ready to see her?" she asked hoping up and down.

"He couldn't wait," Depression answered, "He's been smiling ever since I told him he could come. Are you sure we should be doing this?"

"Of course!" she screamed, than lowered her voice, "Snow Black has been so good to us the past days! She deserves this."

Addictive hasn't told anyone yet about the deal he had made. He didn't even seem to care.

The all went out except for Addictive and Snow Black. Apparently they all had to work today. Snow Black spent the whole day cleaning wondering what the others are up to.

"Addictive," she called out to him; "Do you know what the others are planning?"

"Not a clue," he lied. He was waiting for a visitor. Kitty told him, if he let her in, then he would get some extra cases of beer.

Depression could see how anxious Josh was because he couldn't sit still. He wanted to see Snow Black so badly, it was practically killing him.

"Calm down," said Depression, "You'll see her."

"You promise?" he asked.

"Sorry, I don't make promises."

"Why not?"

"Well, sometimes, things don't go as according to plan as one might hope. You never know, you just might go blind and since I promised to let you see her, I have to figure out a way to make you see again." She put the last box on the self.

"Ok than."

But who would have guessed, that Depression's logic would end up being true.

Later that day, Snow Black had heard a knock and went to go get it, when all of sudden, she remembered not to, so she let Addictive get the door.

"Hello is there a woman at the door?" the door to door lady had asked. She looked very old, and kind of tired.

"Yes, we do," said Addictive leading her in, "Snow Black, look she has something to sell."

Snow Black came out and saw the old woman, "Would you like anything to drink?" Snow Black had asked.

"No thank you dear." The old lady answered, "But my aren't you a lovely girl. This lipstick would look absolutely look gorgeous on you!" She took out a bright read lipstick.

"Oh, sorry, but I couldn't


	7. As happy as its going to get

All the way there, Josh had a big smile on his face. He kept rushing ahead, but everyone kept telling him to slow down he'll there and not to worry. When they got almost a block, Perky stopped everyone.

"I'll go in and make sure she's ready," Perky decided, she went and checked in on her.

The next thing they heard was Perky scream. The all ran to her and saw Snow Black's body lying there, hardly breathing. Josh ran to her and looked around till he spotted Kitty.

"You," is all her could say.

Kitty was still laughing when Depression knocked her in the head with a bat.

"Who let her in!" screamed Grumpy. Then he went towards Addictive who was walking away, "Don't you dare go."

"How could you do this?" asked Tardy.

"I don't know," said Addictive, "I'll turn myself in, I can't believe…" than he tried to get away till Josh took him by the neck and knocked him out. Than he headed back to Snow Black.

"Oh, don't die please," he pleaded over her body.

"We should take her to the doctor," suggested Depression. He nodded eyes full of tears. They took Kitty and Addictive there too. They survived with little damage, unfortunately, for Snow Black; they didn't make it in time. They gave her a memorial service.

The prince could never forget his love for his dear princess. He went with life, but it didn't feel worth it. He never loved again, till one day, his misery would be over, and he'll be able to kiss Snow Black, so they could live happily ever after.

Alt. ending.

After knocking out Addictive, Josh headed back to Snow Black, how had no pulse and wasn't breathing. They all knew it was too late. Josh knew he couldn't live without her. So took her into his arms, and gave her one last kiss, and died there with his beloved princess, where they could live happily ever after.


End file.
